


I Dare You

by jailedbard (twoheadedenby)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Barbed Penis, Edging, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheadedenby/pseuds/jailedbard
Summary: Sun'li and Gabriel's competitive streak reaches a new crescendo.





	

 “ _Birdshite!_ ”

Gabriel groaned and flipped the playing cards they had just placed on the table face-up. Sure enough, they bore two different face values, a 3 and a 9. Sullenly, they grumbled, “I don’t know how you could possibly have known.”

“Maybe you’re a worse liar than you think,” said Sun'li with a pleased grin. He wasn’t about to admit that it had been a blind guess. “Now, off with it.”

Gabriel rolled their eyes, tucking their fingers under the hem of their shirt and pulling it over their head. They threw it over to Sun'li, who caught it and tucked it down between his body and the arm of the chair. Gabriel picked their hand of cards back up off the table, crossing their arms in front of their chest to hold them in an attempt to offset the fact that they were now sitting naked but for a pair of very short cotton shorts.

“Looks like you’re one strike away from forfeiting,” gloated Sun'li. “Maybe you should have worn more than two items of clothing to a strip game.”

“And how much are you wearing under that dress, exactly?” asked Gabriel.

“Well…”

“That’s what I thought.”

The two were playing a simple parlour game in Gabriel’s chambers, the sort that was typically only played late at night, a great many drinks in. Of all the games they could play with the worn deck of Sharlayan minor arcana cards Gabriel still possessed as a hand-me-down from their days at the Observatorium, they had chosen it because the rules were simple enough to ensure neither was playing at a skill handicap.

Each player places as many cards with matching face values face-down as they can per turn, with the winner decided by whoever’s hand empties first. Players are free to lie about the value of their cards as they see fit, but if they are caught either lying or wrongfully accusing another, they must collect all currently-placed cards back into their hand.

Or, as per Gabriel and Sun'li’s _personal_ rules for two players, a lying or mistaken player must forfeit an item of clothing, with total nudity an instant-loss condition.

Sun'li placed one card on his next turn, anxious to ensure that his victory would not turn into an ironic reversal straight after. Both of them played conservatively for a time, allowing their large hands to dwindle only by a card or two each turn.

When they were confident that Sun'li had been lulled into a lower state of alertness, Gabriel unceremoniously placed three cards face down on the table, declaring, “three Knights.”

Sun'li almost didn’t pay attention to what Gabriel had said, more intent on sifting through his own cards in an attempt to determine what to play next. He almost forfeited his chance to challenge before Gabriel’s brazen move sunk in. “Birdshite!”

“Really, now?” Gabriel flipped one of the cards face-up. The Knight of Cups. They flipped another. Knight of Swords. Sun'li groaned. Knight of Coins. Gabriel crooked a finger upwards towards Sun'li.

Sun'li frowned and stood up, reaching behind himself to unfasten his dress. He had slipped it off his shoulders and was just in the process of stepping out of it when the door swung open.

“Twelve’s sake, haven’t you heard of knocking?!” exclaimed Gabriel.

“As if it’s anything I haven’t seen before,” said Esca, leaning on the door frame and fearlessly staring down the two bashful Miqo’te staring back in their underwear. “Am I interrupting something?”

“‘sjust a...” mumbled Gabriel.

“...card game,” finished Sun'li, so quiet he was barely audible.

“Uh huh,” said Esca, raising an eyebrow. “Well, if it’s something you can put on hold, it’s Sun'li’s turn to do the dishes.”

“No way!” protested Sun'li, suddenly a lot more animated. His resistance to housework apparently took precedence over his sense of shame. “Gabriel swapped with me.”

“Since _when_?” interjected Gabriel, all but leaping out of their chair.

“You bet me a week’s chores you could hit a target blindfolded. As I recall, there’s _still_ a mark on the wall where you missed.”

“Aye, but you wagered double-or-nothing I couldn’t hold my breath longer than you!”

“But that was before you insisted you could climb on the roof without assistance.”

“For Gods’ _sakes_ ,” interrupted Esca. “I don’t care who does it, it just needs doing.”

“But it’s not my turn!” replied both of them in almost perfect unison.

“That’s not my problem!” she said, forceful enough to quiet both of them. “Work it out, idiots.”

She turned and shut the door behind her, gently enough to send the message that she was more impatient than genuinely angry with the two.

“Well,” said Sun'li. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Tiebreaker?”

Sun'li nodded, grinning.

They stood opposite each other in silence for a time, pondering. Both of them were finding it hard to concentrate for reasons they were acutely aware of but reluctant to address.

“Y’know,” said Gabriel, finally breaking the silence. “We _are_ already undressed...”

“Um, yeah. We do seem to be.”

“We could just...”

“Yeah.”

Both of them speedily made for the bed. Gabriel playfully nudged Sun'li backwards onto the mattress, climbing over him to straddle him on their knees. The pair kissed, their hands anxiously roving all the while. Both were already greatly excited; a combination of hair-trigger libidos and the thrill of chasing impulse.

Gabriel leaned down hard into the kiss, pushing Sun'li onto his back. They rolled off his lap and broke away from the kiss, resting their head on his shoulder as their hand crept under the waistline of his underwear.

Sun'li was such a _rewarding_ sexual partner to have, as Gabriel was reminded of all over again as he started twitching and gasping scarcely after they had started stroking him. Gabriel took great delight in the play of his barbs under their fingertips as they stroked. They placed a gentle kiss on his neck. The sounds he was making under their touch were music to Gabriel’s ears, and they wished for a way to draw them out a little longer.

Gabriel sat bolt upright.

“Why’d you stop?” asked Sun'li, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

“Because,” said Gabriel, their voice dripping mischief. “I have a proposition for you.”

Sun'li’s ears perked up. “Go on.”

“I was thinking how delightful you sounded just now,” said Gabriel. “And I want to hear more of it. A _lot_ more.”

“Thank you?”

“What I’m proposing,” Gabriel continued, “is that if you let me have as much fun as I want with those noises, _and_ you get through it without begging, I’ll do the dishes tonight. Let me be clear, though: you don’t finish until I’m satisfied, one way or another.”

Sun'li considered Gabriel’s terms. Past experience dictated that what was fun for Gabriel would be fun for him, too, and what he admittedly lacked in self-control would surely be made up for by his competitive streak. Even Gabriel’s considerable experience couldn’t possibly overcome his stubborn refusal to be on the losing side. He felt certain of that.

Foresight was also not one of Sun'li’s strengths.

“You’ve got a deal,” he said.

“Glad to hear it,” said Gabriel, with barely-concealed glee. “Hold still, now.”

Sun'li lay back and let Gabriel peel his underwear away, glad to lose the constraint on his erection. Gabriel started stroking him again, gently but firm and fast enough that he could feel himself getting worked up. Certainly, he could hear his own gasps and moans, and knowing Gabriel was enjoying them so much felt good in its own right. If this was all they had up their sleeve, it was going to be the most one-sided wager he’d ever taken.

He was enjoying himself too much to think further about it until, after a few minutes of creeping closer to completion, the cascading waves of pleasure began to fall away. He blinked his eyes open. “You stopped.”

“I think it’s fairer to say that I’m just getting started, actually.” Gabriel spoke in a menacing purr as they started rubbing just the tip of Sun'li’s cock with their thumb.

Sun'li groaned. His sensitivity had increased from his closeness to orgasm, and Gabriel’s light touch was enough to cause some fairly exquisite discomfort. It was pleasurable, but almost _too_ pleasurable, and it came without the usual sense of something building within him.

“Easy does it now,” purred Gabriel. They were using both of their hands deftly in unison, effortlessly toying with Sun'li by playing their fingers lightly over his dick in intricate patterns while he squirmed and gasped. Gabriel could tell when he hit a point of diminishing returns on the stimulation and relaxed their hands, running them over his thighs and chest instead. “Ready to give in yet?”

“Not so- _ah!_ ” Gabriel had started playing with one of Sun'li’s nipples, holding it between their thumb and forefinger. “Not so fast. _Oh, Gods._ I’m not going to give in that – _ahh!_ – easily.”

“So be it,” said Gabriel, shrugging indifferently. “I’m having fun.”

They wondered if Sun'li knew how cute he was when he surrendered to his instincts like this. The way he threw his head and shoulders back against the bed, the way he couldn’t seem to decide whether to lean into or squirm away from Gabriel’s touch, the rise and fall of his chest in time with his shallow gasps. If their earlier comment about his being music to their ears held true, then they took great delight in playing him like an instrument.

Sun'li’s relief when Gabriel started jerking him off in earnest again was palpable. Just as palpable as his agony when they stopped before he could finish, apparent in his whimpering. His resolve was weakening from the taste of release, and he only hoped Gabriel couldn’t tell.

No such luck. Gabriel let up for a moment to ask him a question. “Do you want to finish yet?”

“N-no, I’m… _oh, fuck!_ ”

Gabriel had started jerking him off again, for just a few seconds. “You sure?”

Sun'li couldn’t take having his release dangled in front of him like this. He screwed his eyes shut. “Yes, please.”

He cried out again as Gabriel continued toying with him. “I’m not sure I understand.”

They bit their tongue playfully as Sun'li struggled to speak under their onslaught. “ _Please_ , just let me – _ah!_ Let me – _ahh_ , let me come, please-”

Gabriel gripped his cock, stroking him in agonisingly slow movements. “So you agree to do the dishes?”

“I’ll do _anything_ ,” gasped Sun'li. “Just, please, let me-”

Gabriel didn’t even wait to let him finish before they sped up. After all, they had to stay true to their word. Sun'li’s breathing deepened but grew no less ragged as they continued stroking. Pent-up as he was, Sun'li didn’t last long. His whole body was so on fire that he almost didn’t notice that he was coming as it intensified, until he could feel his own release splashing hot against his chest and stomach. Gabriel kept going for a moment or two, knowing as they did that Sun'li liked to be pushed to the brink of his sensitivity during orgasm.

Sun'li panted until he felt like he could breathe normally again, like the feeling in his fingers and toes had come back. The sheet underneath him was drenched with sweat. He sat up and wiped some stray fluid from his cheek. Gabriel leaned in and kissed his neck, whispering in his ear on the way past, “I told you so.”

“Give it a rest, would you?” Sun'li’s speaking voice sounded strange to his own ears after the frantic half-sentences he’d been whining earlier.

“Hey, now. You _did_ enjoy yourself, didn’t you?” There was a note of genuine doubt in Gabriel’s voice.

Sun'li laughed, gesturing at his own messy form. “Don’t worry. I enjoyed myself plenty.”

“Well, that’s a relief then!” Gabriel was chipper as ever now. “Maybe you’ll have some nice memories to hold onto while you do the dishes, eh?”

Sun'li groaned. “I suppose a deal’s a deal. Are you going to keep me company?”

“Uhhhhh,” hesitated Gabriel. Their eyes were cast downwards at their tented shorts.

“ _Ohhhhh,_ ” said Sun'li. “Would you, um, like a… hand, with that?”

“I certainly wouldn’t complain,” said Gabriel, half-amused and half-embarrassed. “I think I got a little carried away.”

“Then you’re happy to do the drying after I’ve washed, I take it?” Sun'li sounded inordinately pleased with himself.

“Well played,” said Gabriel. “Deal.”

Sun'li giggled. “At this point we may as well have just split the work up in the first place, huh?”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
